Andromeda: New Horizons
by BlueSkyEyes
Summary: A few months after the war with the Archon, the Tempest crew has found themselves scouring Andromeda, rounding up the last of the kett presence. However, when Peebee receives a mysterious signal from Kadara, the young heroes' lives take a turn for the worst. Who can the Pathfinder trust? And how will he bring peace to Andromeda?
1. Signals

**A/N:** Sooo... here I am... again. Finally, right? But, this time, as you can tell, I'm here for other reasons...

To my Penny Dreadful readers, please don't lose hope. I haven't given up on that story! I just... became distracted with other things ***coughs*** Mass Effect ***coughs*** I'm back in the writing game, so you guys can expect a new chapter or two for my Penny Dreadful story soon.

Ok, so, I recently finished Mass Effect: Andromeda and apart from the very obvious flaws, I actually enjoyed playing it. I don't really understand all the hate for the game, to be quite honest... anyway, this story will have the Scott/Peebee pairing (I think it's quite obvious who I romanced in the game, right?). It might seem very light and fluffy in the beginning, but trust me... it'll get darker, story-wise and character-wise. Let me know what you guys think!

Enjoy!

 _ **Andromeda, Heleus Cluster, Eos**_

Flash-step. _Slam_. Evade. Cover.

 _Pathfinder, I'm still reading multiple kett signatures,_ SAM's voice resonates within my head.

"We've got it covered, SAM."

Breaths heavy, I lean against an upturned kett vehicle. Gunfire slices through the air. With steady precision, I reload my Avenger M8 Assualt rifle. This is nothing new for me, for any of us. Routine missions have become somewhat of a chore for the Tempest crew. A 'been there, done that' kind of thing, as Peebee would put it.

"Scott!"

To my immediate right, Liam slams into cover behind a stack of crates. He leans to the side, head peeking around his cover. "Where the hell is Cora?"

Cora. Second in command. All around rough-house kinda gal. And one very pissed off commando. I noticed the change in her demeanour a few days ago. Usually, I'd suspect Peebee for being the cause - those two just never could see eye-to-eye - but this seemed different. A more deep-seated anger. Like something that's been boiling underneath the surface for an extended amount of time. _But, it's nothing a little kett-hunting couldn't fix, right?_

So, I shrug. "Clearing the field, I guess."

A rage-filled cry. A biotic explosion. Cora stands over a limp kett, empties a few rounds into its head. With a growl, she kicks at the unmoving body.

"Well... I guess that takes care of all the kett," Liam throws over his shoulder, a wide grin stretching his face.

I return my weapon to the holster on my back and emerge from cover. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I notice a dull throbbing in my head. I touch a few gloved fingers to my temple. My hand comes back bloody. And for some ungodly reason, this pisses me off.

"A little reckless, don't you think?" I say, some tension finally creeping into my voice. Cora snaps her head up, gaze full of fire.

"Having a bad day. Get over it," Cora snaps.

I share a bemused glance with Liam as Cora swipes a hand over her omni-tool.

"Cora to Tempest. We're done here."

For a few moments, I force myself to take a calming breath. _Women, right?_ I take a tentative step forward, already guessing that this is a bad idea.

"You want to... talk about it?" I try.

Over a ridge of mountains, the Tempest glides into view, landing feet extending. Cora holsters her weapon, jaw clenched. Muttering under her breath, she strides towards the landing zone. I stare after her retreating form, eyebrows raised.

Liam shakes his head. "Next time, wait until she's not holding a weapon?"

 _ **Tempest, Cargo Bay/Bridge, 16:01 Ship Time**_

I had barely stowed my assault rifle in the weapon rack when Lexi called for me over the ship comms. _Damn, so much for taking a shower and just_ _shrugging it off_ , I think with an aggravated sigh.

 _Head injuries are never to be taken lightly, Pathfinder,_ SAM intones.

"Yeah, yeah." I type at my omni-tool while making my way onto the Bridge. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"You better not be avoiding me, Ryder," Lexi threatens over the comms. I chuckle to myself. _God forbid, I'll never hear the end of it if I do._

I sidle up to Kallo's station, fold my arms. "Chart a course for Elaaden. That should be the last of our round-up missions."

"Regarding the kett, I highly doubt that," Kallo answers, typing furiously at his screen. "Destination set. ETA 8 hours."

"Thanks, Kallo." I turn my head to acknowledge Suvi with a smile. "Just enough time to get some rest. And that counts for both of you."

Suvi makes a grimace, gesturing to the wound on my head. "You better hurry down to the med-bay with that. You don't want to keep Lexi waiting," Suvi says, her green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Right." I turn around and slam into a blur of purple and blue. I feel arms tighten around my neck and turn my head to press a soft kiss on Peebee's cheek. "Hey there," I mumble against her skin, my own arms winding around her waist.

Peebee pulls back with a grin. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're back. I've got something! And you're gonna love it. I just know it."

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, will you? What exactly do you have?"

Peebee leans in for a chaste kiss. "Come see me in your quarters when you're done with Lexi."

And just like that, I feel the tension ease out of me. I watch as Peebee saunters from the Bridge, a smile plastered to my face. "No PDA, huh?" I shout after her. Peebee throws a scowl over her shoulder.

"Hush your pretty little mouth and go get that wound seen to!"

Behind me, Kallo groans.

 _ **Tempest, Med-Bay, 16:13 Ship Time**_

"Well, nothing too severe," Lexi says, stepping back from the medical bed. "A few bumps and bruises, but that will heal soon enough."

I swing my legs over the bed. "See? Nothing to worry about," I joke. Lexi pins me with a hard look.

"Head injuries, no matter how small, are no joke," she reprimands. I drop my gaze to the floor, quite thoroughly rebuked. Lexi will never admit it, but she's become somewhat of a mother figure to the Tempest crew. Even when we have no need to visit the med-bay, she's always doting on us. _"Eat this, stop eating that, watch out for this, please be careful..."_

We all appreciate it, of course. Without Lexi those first few months, I doubt we would have made it very far. _But, it's not just that, now is it?_ Sometimes, Lexi reminds me of my own mother. All warmth and kindness and scolding - where needed - and caring; it's so painfully familiar. _Now, that is something I will never admit. To anyone._

 _Your secret is safe with me, Pathfinder,_ SAM reassures. Without thinking, I let loose a chuckle. And then I very quickly find myself on the receiving end of a glare. _Back-pedal, Scott, real fast!_

"I'm not laughing at you, doc. Just thinking how lucky we are to have you."

Lexi rolls her eyes, a sigh escaping her blue lips. "Go on, get out of here."

 _ **Tempest, Pathfinder Quarters, 16:48 Ship Time**_

Peebee paces up-and-down my quarters, a data pad clutched in one hand, muttering to herself. Instead of her usual outfit, she's opted for a pair of tracksuit pants and a black Initiative sweater. _All mine_ , I note with pride. I allow a few moments to silently watch Peebee.

"Okay, let's run it once more, SAM... you know, just to be safe," Peebee says.

 _Running now. Please wait... readings show no change,_ SAM confirms.

Peebee fists the air, a wide grin taking hold of her face. I shake my head and finally enter the room.

"This must be really good if it's got you that excited," I say.

"Oh, you have no idea. How's your head?"

I shrug. "Just a nasty bump. I'll survive."

I flop onto the bed and cross my arms behind my head. Peebee joins me, resting on her stomach with the data pad placed in front of her. "Good. So... Our remnant friends are back."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. My scanner's been picking something up while you were down on Eos. It's some sort of signal, with coordinates. It's almost as if the remnant is trying to reach out to us, or... anyone, for that matter."

I roll over, propping my head up with one hand. "Alright, so where's this signal originating from?"

"Kadara."

"Okay. As soon as we've dealt with the kett on Elaaden-"

Peebee's head snaps up, eyes wide. "We have to go now," she interrupts. In reply, I raise an eyebrow. "Send a squad from the Nexus to deal with the kett. But, Scott, this is important. Really, really important. Who knows what this is. I mean, what if it's the key to fully understanding the remnant? Or, even better, like learning more about the jardaan?"

Come to think of it, learning more about this mysterious race of aliens behind the remnant would help grow our understanding of Andromeda. They might even be willing to lend a hand with the kett problem. Assuming we can find them... and assuming they're even friendly at all. Peebee watches me and I realise just how serious she is. _Peebee, serious... huh, guess people really_ _can change_. And she has changed, a lot. No more flight over fight. No more flings. No more _"entanglements are silly."_ Looking at Peebee now, I realise that, this is who she really is. And it's beautiful.

I sigh and reach out to run the back of my hand over her cheek. "SAM, could you please inform Kallo of our change in plans? I'll have Peebee forward the navpoint to the Bridge."

 _Of course, Pathfinder._

Peebee types at her data pad. "Aaand... done. Thank you, Scott."

"Don't mention it. Besides, you make a valid point. The more we know about the jardaan, the better."

Peebee deposits her data pad on the bedside cabinet. "I just hope we'll get there in time. If I received this signal, there's not telling who else did."

I release a long yawn and pull Peebee into my chest. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the meantime, how about we get some rest?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm way too wired to fall asleep now."

"Peebee..."

All too quickly, she has me pinned to the bed. Before I even realise what she's doing, her lips are on mine. The kiss is slow and warm and... just, so Peebee; intoxicating and addictive. I sigh with pleasure as our tongues meet, my hands running up her bare back underneath the sweater. All too soon, she pulls back, rests her forehead against mine. "Get some rest. I'll join you later," she murmurs.

I pull her down for an embrace. Somewhere, very far away, in the dark reaches of my mind, something warns me that I'm being way too clingy. _Really? Seriously?_ That is so not the Ryder style. _Then again... new galaxy, new rules, right? Besides, Peebee's never complained..._

"Just... don't stay up too late. I'm going to need you at your best."

Peebee chuckles. "You always have me at my best. Don't worry about me."

Hours later, sometime close to 00:00 ship time, I feel a slender arm drape across my chest and a leg slip over my middle. Peebee presses her face into my neck and I smile. Moments later, I allow the comforting darkness to take me.


	2. Old Foes

**Chapter 2: Old Foes**

 _ **Andromeda, Heleus Cluster, Kadara Port**_

Over the last five months, Kadara Port has experienced a massive expansion. Apart from the constant upgrades to medical facilities and general living quarters, the Port has seen people come-and-go on an hourly basis. Many from the Nexus have even called Kadara Port their home. Stepping onto the Port bridge, Jaal and Peebee following close behind, I notice a flurry of movement. _A definite improvement since the last time,_ I think with a smile.

Even Sloane Kelly, the once-infamous exile leader, has grown more receptive of the influx of "Nexus Blood" as they put it. At a small price, of course. _For everything you've done for Andromeda… and for saving my life. But who the_ _fuck is counting, anyway?_ Were Sloane's very articulate words once upon a time. So, as expected, our arrival to Kadara Port was accepted with open arms.

My omni-tool chimes. With a frown, I swipe a hand over the orange screen.

"I still think this is a bad idea," says Cora with obvious distaste. My frown grows deeper.

"I thought we had an agreement, Cora."

"We did. But, I'm starting to re-think that."

I share a glance with Peebee and Jaal. "Look… I just thought you might want a break, with your recent mood-and-all."

"Don't you dare blame my mood for this, Ryder. I've never let my emotions control my actions," Cora growls.

Peebee pokes me in the side, her head gesturing to the side. Through the gathered crowd, Sloane Kelly approaches, a gun resting casually over one shoulder. _Just in time,_ I think with a sigh.

"We'll talk about this when I get back. Duty calls." I swipe a hand over my omni-tool, cutting Cora off mid-rant. Sloane comes to a slow stop, a small smile spreading over her face.

"Well, well… if it isn't the Pathfinder," she slurs. I reach out to grasp her hand in a friendly handshake.

"Kadara's looking a lot better," I say.

Sloane scoffs, her smile turning into a grin. "No thanks to you. But… let's not get sappy. What brings you here?"

I send Peebee a glance. She clears her throat, steps forward. "For the last 12 hours, I've been receiving a strange signal," Peebee starts. "We've come to investigate." Sloane nods, a thoughtful expression passing over her scarred face.

"We've been receiving the same signal," Sloane adds.

"We're here to investigate, but... we might need some help" I take over for Peebee.

"You're expecting trouble, aren't you?"

I scoff and fold my arms. "I'm always expecting trouble."

Sloane levels me with a frown, her eyes jumping between the three of us. "Well... then it's a good thing I already have men stationed out there. Like you, I was also expecting some company."

Peebee and I trade a surprised glance. This time, Sloane is the one to scoff. "You didn't think you'd be the only ones after it, did you?"

"Well, no. It's just…" Peebee starts, an eyebrow raised. Crossing her arms with a smile, Peebee shakes her head. "You were never too interested in the remnant before, that's all."

Sloane becomes serious. "Look… with something as strange as that, so close to Kadara Port, I'd like to have some level of control over it. Besides, we all know who else is interested in that technology."

"Then you understand how important this is? We need to get there before they do," says Peebee, her easy demeanour gone.

"Would you be willing to give us access to the site?" I ask.

Sloane hesitates. Jaw clenched, eyes hard, she nods.

"That's it? No bargaining, no threatening?" I raise my eyebrows, surprised.

Sloane turns to leave. She throws a glance over her shoulder, eyes gleaming. "Rather me, than Reyes, right? Consider this a debt paid in full."

"Duly noted!" I call after her. Her comment sends my thoughts back to Reyes Vidal, a very charming criminal. The memory of his betrayal still cuts quite deep. _That cunning bastard fooled us all_ , I think with contempt. "Come on, let's make our way down."

"Reyes Vidal… I remember him. Rather good looking, as you humans put it," says Jaal, his blue eyes misting over with memories. Peebee throws the angaran a scowl.

"Good looking? Sure… Trustworthy? Not a chance."

"Peebee's right. I'd rather trust someone with all their cards out on the table," I explain. Jaal tilts his head, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Even though Sloane Kelly was the worst of the exiles?"

"Of course. That way, you have less chance of someone playing you under the table."

"Another human idiom?" I hear Jaal mutter. Peebee chuckles, a soothing sound to my ears.

"You'll catch up eventually," Peebee replies.

We step into the lift and take a few moments to check our gear. My chest feels tight with anticipation – finding the source of this mysterious signal could change the future for everyone. However, the worry of showing up with unwanted company eats away at me. Above everything else – even the remnant – my crew means everything to me. My father used to speak about losing friends too often for me to shrug these thoughts off. The First Contact war had claimed too many of his own. I saw the effect it had on him; sleepless nights, guilty concisions, paranoia. He hid it well, but when he thought no one else was looking, I was.

I don't want that. I've never wanted that.

The lift stops with a shudder. With a deep breath, I lead Jaal and Peebee away from the safety of Kadara Port.

 _ **Andromeda, Heleus Cluster, Kadara, Remnant Site**_

The shuttle rises into the air. I watch it leave and swipe at my omni-tool. Peebee, Jaal and five of Kelly's men gather close by.

"Ryder to Tempest. Keep a lock on our position and standby."

Kallo's thin voice sounds over the comms. "Noted, Pathfinder. Tempest standing by."

I turn around to face the cave entrance before us. A pale blue glow reaches out to us through the darkness, the light almost beckoning. Peebee types at her own omni-tool, eyes scanning through the readings. She lifts her gaze, jade-green eyes finding mine. "We're so close."

I nod once. "Alright, let's do this. And let's do it fast."

And, of course, the Universe always has to throw a spanner in the works…

Just then, a low drone bounces off the rocky hills surrounding us. I stop, my head turning towards the sound. There, in the distance, a kett dreadnought looms over the spiky ridges of a lone mountain. Behind me, Jaal growls.

"Dammit!" I hiss.

"These guys just never give up," says Peebee. "Now what?"

I send a hurried glance toward the approaching kett. I turn to stare at Peebee, my jaw clenching. You know that thing called a gut instinct? Well… it was blearing all kinds of warning bells at me. _Always trust your gut, son_ , my father used to say. _Out there, on the battlefield, it's the best weapon any soldier_ _could have_.

I should have listened to my gut…

"You and Jaal go! We'll hold the kett off for as long as we can."

Peebee's brow furrows. "Scott…"

"I'm giving you guys ten minutes. Go!"

Peebee takes a breath. Her gaze hardens. "Be careful," she whispers. I watch as the darkness of the cave consumes them.

 _ **Andromeda, Heleus Cluster, Kadara, Cave**_

Jaal and I come to a staggering halt. Remnant beams spike from the cave walls, alive with a glowing hum. In the centre, raised about a metre above the cave ground, is a dais. I stare at the image before me, the academic within me hungry for study. All the things we could learn…

 _No time_ , I remind myself.

We move further into the cave, the distant sound of gunfire barely reaching us. Something moves. I stop with a gasp.

"By the stars…" Jaal whispers.

A humanoid figure pulls itself upright, it's body a mass of metal and technology. I step forward and ready my scanner.

"Peebee! Be careful," Jaal warns.

The humanoid lifts its head, a pair of blue, glowing holes meeting my gaze. I come to a slow stop, my arm tentatively reaching out. "What are you?" I whisper to myself. The jardaan? No… it looks too mechanical. Then again, there's no proof that the jardaan isn't a race of sentient machines. Maybe it's another kind of remnant bot? The design does look strikingly familiar. I run my scanner over the remnant. "SAM, are you getting this?"

SAM's voice crackles to life over the comms. _"Yes, Ms B'Sayle. I will need time to further analyse the information."_

"Yeah, I hear you," I agree.

The humanoid stands, its legs shaky. It releases a slur of unintelligible words, pauses and takes a trembling step forward. There's no warning, none at all. It lashes out, fingers like needles. I cry in pain as the needles pierce through the skin on my forehead. I feel the sharp fingers drive into my skull and then…

A searing pain, like a flash of licking flames, rushes my nerve-endings. And with it, comes the onslaught of images.

 _Sprawling cities, remnant structures, the creation of the first remnant bots, a planet, a blurred face, another planet, a star._

It all happens too fast, too much. I grab hold of the hand submerged in my head. I shout, for Jaal, for release, I'm not sure.

 _Numbers flash into existence, followed by a set of glyphs. More faces, garbled speech._

I drop to my knees and pull desperately at the hand in my head. The pain never ends. My head threatens to split open with each flash of information. A high-pitched screech assaults my aural cavities and my limbs go weak.

I'm about to pray for reprieve when a silent boom of a powerful surge echoes throughout the cave. The noise and images come to a sudden halt. I feel myself fly through the air. My head slams into something hard. My vision fades. Searing pain lances through my shoulder. A blurred face hovers above me, its mouth forming frantic words.

"… ee! Peebee, can you hear me?" Jaal shouts.

Slowly, my vision slams into clarity. I shoot up, my breaths coming in heavy pants. A wave of nausea washes over me. Jaal pulls me to my feet. I stumble, finding purchase against his broad chest.

"Peebee, can you walk?" the angaran asks, his voice heavy with concern. I feel my chest tighten. My head burns, my vision swims. Against all my willpower, I whimper.

Somewhere, the sound of dry laughter bounces off the cave walls.

I lift my gaze. The swimming image of a kett emerges from the shadows, wearing armour the colour of blood.

"How interesting," it – _she_ – observes, small eyes gleaming in the blue glow of the remnant structures.

Jaal pulls me in close. "You," he seethes. _What? Who is it?_

"Release the asari, angaran."

"Or what?"

My vision flashes white and for a few painful seconds, everything disappears.

 _I can't see… I can't see!_

 _Planets… locations… remnant bots… faces… cities…_ I groan and clutch at my head. The information is much slower this time. _Is it finally coming to an end?_ My addled mind tries to keep up. _No, Peebee, the information must be working it's way-_

A great force rushes past me. And then I clutch at empty air. Jaal's gone, I realise with horror. More flashes, more pain. I cry out, stumble backwards. A bone-like hand grabs at my throat. Without much effort, the kett lifts me into the air.

"You will give me your mind, asari."

My body trembles. My head aches. I try to lift my hands, but… _I feel so weak…_ _it would be so easy, Peebee…_

The vice-like grip of fear clutches at my heart. _Just give up, you know you don't stand a chance…_

Scott's voice sounds over my comms. "Peebee? Jaal? What's going on in there? Somebody answer me!"

 _Scott… Scott!_

Through the persistent throbbing in my head, I call up the last reserves of my energy. I dig deep for that comforting, ever-present warmth. Groaning, I summon the familiar flow of biotics to the surface. With a great explosion, blue energy blasts outward.

The kett slams into the remnant dais with a surprised shout.

Rapid gunfire sounds behind me. I feel myself lifted into strong arms. "Hold on, Peebee!" Jaal shouts, the sound just slightly desperate. _Do I look that bad?_ Jaal's face fades in-and-out of focus. The throbbing in my head grows to unbearable heights. _What did that thing do to me? Wait… is this how I die?_

My jumbled thoughts float to Scott. I try to focus on the memory of his warm, blue eyes. Or the way he says my name and how his kisses taste.

 _Cities… faces… locations…_

Kadara sunlight blinds me. My eyes flutter, the image of Jaal's face becoming a blur. I feel my thoughts slip away from me, the sound of gunfire and voices too muffled to make sense of.

 _No, fight it, Peebee… fight it… fight…_

 **A/N: Alright, that's it for chapter 2. I've already started with chapter 3, so you guys can expect that pretty soon! So... I dunno, what do you guys think? Let me know, I always appreciate constructive criticism :)**


	3. Primus

A/N: Here it is!

I'd just like to thank everyone for the follows, favourites and reviews - you guys are really awesome, your support does help a lot :)

* * *

"Jaal? Peebee?" I try again. The rapid gunfire of an Anointed explodes into my temporary cover, spitting up rubble. I groan, dive for more stable cover behind a set of crates.

The Anointed continues its steady approach.

"SAM, sync me up with an Adept profile!"

 _Synchronisation complete, Pathfinder,_ SAM announces. I wait for a break in the hail of gunfire. One, two, three seconds. Grunting, I emerge from cover, fling my right arm forward in a wide arc.

The tell-tale _boom-boom-boom-boom_ of a biotically assisted shockwave barrels forward, slams headlong into the Anointed kett. It lands in a heap of unmoving limbs. I flash-step back into cover, just in time.

The low drone of a kett drop ship hums above me.

To my left, a duo of Kelly's men spins through the air as a grenade goes off. They land with sickening cracks.

"Shit!" I mutter. I throw a glance to the cave entrance. "Jaal? Peebee? I need you to—"

Finally, Jaal's voice booms over the comms. "Ryder! Peebee is hurt! We need to get out of here!"

Three words and just like that, the entire world around me slams to a halt. For a brief moment, I forget about the battlefield around me. I swallow hard and try to get my rapid breathing under control. "Wh-where are you, Jaal?"

"Coming out now. Call for the Tempest!" the angaran demands.

I spin around. The sight that greets me sends my heart into my throat. Cradled in Jaal's massive arms, unmoving and far too limp, is an unconscious Peebee. Indigo blood trickles paths down the side of her head, over her arm.

"Ryder to Tempest! We need an immediate extraction! And have Lexi on standby," I order over the comms.

"Yes, Pathfinder! ETA two minutes," Kallo replies, his voice quivering just the slightest bit. Jaal finds cover behind a jagged slate of rock. My mind almost blank with worry, I rush out of cover to meet Jaal.

"What-what happened, Jaal? What happened!"

Jaal looks up, unshed tears brimming in his ocean-blue eyes. "She won't respond, Ryder… something is terribly wrong."

I lean out of cover, my gaze scanning for Kelly's remaining squad members.

Nothing.

I watch as the leftover kett weave from cover-to-cover. One… three… six… _Too many!_

I swipe a hand over my omni-tool. "Tempest, we're going to need cover fire!"

Cora's stern voice sounds over the comms. "Roger that, Pathfinder."

Jaal gently shakes Peebee, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Peebee? Peebee?" he whispers. I jab at a release button on the side of my head. My helmet retracts with a soft _swish_. I realise I'm panting when I lean my head close to Peebee's mouth.

A puff of warm breath whispers over my cheek. I release a shuddering breath.

"She's breathing!" I say, my voice shaky. The garbled sound of kett speech floats through the air. I check my rifle and lean out of cover. A kett Chosen sprints toward us. I take aim. Fire. The kett's head explodes in a fountain of green blood.

The sleek form of the Tempest arcs through the air, passes over us. It hovers a few feet off the ground, the cargo bay ramp lowering. Cora, Liam, Drack and Vetra take up defensive positions. They manage to catch the kett off-guard.

I snatch at the opportunity. "Let's go!" I order.

I sprint from out behind the safety of the rock. A Chosen steps out from behind a stack of crates. _Right into our path._ I think of Peebee and a fierce anger settles over me. I thrust my arm forward to trigger my omni-blade. Without breaking my stride, I jump onto a crate. Using my own momentum, I push myself into the air. The kett Chosen barely has enough time to look surprised when my omni-blade drives through the top of its skull, grim satisfaction washing over me. _Should I really be enjoying this?_ I make a mental note and file the thought for later reflection.

To my immediate right, two kett Chosen rush forward, their guns at the ready. I rise to my feet, completely calm. With a single flash-step forward, I swipe my omni-blade across the first kett's throat. My chest feels ready to explode with rage, my breaths ragged. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice warns me to slow down.

The second kett barely has time to raise his weapon. I thrust my omni-blade through its face, its mouth opening in a silent scream. I watch the kett's blood drain into the soil below my armoured feet. And I feel satisfied. More kett stream in from everywhere. My gaze falls back to the kett at my feet. My mind reels at the aftermath of my actions.

"Scott, come on!" Liam's voice blears over my comms. Clenching my jaw, I force myself to move. I notice Jaal running up the cargo bay ramp and my mind returns to Peebee. This gives me hope. A clear path lies before me as I pump my legs forward.

I find comfort in the steady stream of gunfire from my crew, trusting that their aim is true. Soon enough, I reach the ramp. I turn around to scan our surroundings. I'm about to follow after my crew when a kett emerges from the black cave mouth.

Primus.

She seems content to simply watch us, arms folded behind her back.

Cold fingers tickle down my spine and my mind screams a warning at me.

"Pathfinder, let's go!" Cora shouts from somewhere behind me. I set my jaw and pull myself onto the ramp.

 _ **Tempest, Cargo Bay, 11:32 Ship Time**_

Dad always used to say that feeling was good. Whether it be anger, grief, happiness… just feeling something, anything, it meant being alive. It meant there'd still be a fighting chance. He warned me about feeling nothing. He made me promise never to tread down that path. Emotion is good. Emotion will save you. I remember his words to me, as crystal clear as a bright, sunny day.

 _To be numb to the world, that's dangerous. Forget about the man who follows anger, or sadness. It's the man who feels empty that you need to worry about._

Standing motionless in the cargo bay, staring at a frantic Lexi and a motionless Peebee, I feel numb. _But… numb is still okay, right?_ I barely notice Liam approaching, or Drack looking worried, or Cora storming off, or even that Vetra rushes off to follow after Jaal and Lexi.

Those kett Chosen… I can still feel my omni-blade driving through their flesh. And I enjoyed it. I enjoyed killing them.

Liam meets my gaze, his hands coming to rest on my shoulders. "You alright there, Scott?" Drack hovers behind Liam, his krogan's gaze unflinching. I gulp, the sound too loud in my ears. I take a few moments to steady myself before sending Liam a resolute nod.

I touch a trembling hand to my omni-tool. "Kallo, we should head back to Kadara Port."

"Right away, Pathfinder… is-is everything alright?"

I hesitate, my mind bringing up the images of Primus and an injured Peebee. _Is everything going to be all right? Are we walking into another war?_ I notice Liam and Drack watching me with questioning looks. No point in causing unrest, right? I'm going to need my crew at their best. So, I lie. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll figure this out."

Over the ship comms, Kallo sighs. "Good to know. ETA to Kadara Port 30 minutes."

 _Some leader you are,_ I think with disgust.

 _ **Tempest, Pathfinder Quarters/Bridge, 15:50 Ship Time**_

Several hours later I lock myself away from the world and my crew.

 _Even Peebee,_ I think with shame.

Informing Kelly of the events a few hours ago was not easy. Those five men were under my command. They were my responsibility and I failed them. And as it turns out, they all had families. Kelly wasn't very receptive of my news. However, she seemed to take it in stride. Much better than I thought she would. _That doesn't make any of this right, though._

I lower myself on the edge of my bed. I bury my face in my hands, already feeling the onset of a headache. No one said this would be easy. _You think you have it rough now? Come talk to me once you've lost people under your command._

Oh, dad… I really wish I could.

 _Pathfinder?_ SAM's voice surprises me.

"Yeah?"

 _If anything, your father would ask you to stay strong. For the people you need_ _to protect,_ SAM offers. And he's right. Of course he's right. I have people – _family_ – on the other side of these walls that need me.

"Do you think that's what kept dad going?"

 _It is the only thing that kept Alec going._

My door panel chimes. "Hey, kid, you going to let me in, or what?" Drack growls over the comms. I type my door code into my omni-tool and allow Drack entry. The old, nearly ancient, korgan wanders into my quarters. "Sulking really isn't a good look for you."

I'm about to retort when I realise that Drack is right. Instead, I find the floor more interesting to look at.

Drack grunts. "You've never killed like that before, have you?"

I feel my face go slack with surprise.

"Jaal told me everything. He said he'd never seen you so full of hate before… hah, I told him to wake up. Everyone is filled with hate," Drack pauses, his vivid green eyes assessing me. "Am I right?"

I push myself up and grit my teeth. "Killing with hate is normal. But… enjoying it?"

Drack bellows with laughter. "Let's get one thing straight; _killing_ is not normal."

"Animals kill all the time," I fire back.

"They kill to feed, to survive. We kill because we can. Which of the two do you think is normal?"

I turn my back on the krogan old-timer and make my way to the bay window. Sighing, I lean onto the railing. After a few moments, Drack joins me. "You got a scare today, I get it. So did we, but hiding from your problems won't solve anything."

"I know."

"Do you?"

All that anger, all that hatred for the kett, for myself, it finally boils to the surface. I snap my gaze to face Drack. "I know, Drack! I do know! It's just… how…"

And finally, Drack's gaze softens with sympathy. "You're ashamed." A statement, not a question. My grip on the railing tightens, my knuckles turning white from the pressure. Ashamed… the word feels like an unspeakable weight on my shoulders. That's really a polite way of putting it. What I am is something closer to a coward. That's what dad called himself when mom died. A few weeks just before the Initiative left the Milky Way, he would get lost at the bottom of a bottle. And every single time, he'd call Sarah and I for help. It angered me. We were hurting, too. Did he not realise that?

And then, late one evening after I had tucked him into bed, he admitted it. For the first time during one of his drunken stupors, he spoke of his troubles. _What a pathetic coward I am._ I never agreed… then again, I never disagreed either. I simply left him to his demons.

"You know, kid… I've been to so many wars, I've lost count of it all. Was I ashamed of all the killing? Sure. Did it get any easier? Not a chance. But, it helped having something to come back to. And then I realised, it helps even more when you know what you're supposed to be fighting for. When that krogan shaman gave me little Kesh, the fighting seemed to make sense," Drack finds my gaze and places a burly hand on my shoulder. "Kesh made all the killing worth it."

I think of Sarah, our childhood together, our time apart, those agonising few months waiting for her to wake up. I think of her boisterous personality, her easy smile, how she always has time to listen when I need to speak. And then I think of Peebee…

A vulnerability, a deep-seated need to be wanted and loved, lies hidden underneath her hardened exterior. I want to protect that, I need to protect that from this new, strange world. Peebee's my one safe harbour, a shelter I can run to at the end of each day. That's what I need to fight for. So, why feel ashamed?

The Tempest, my crew – my family – they need my strength. The Nexus, the humans, they need my guidance. And finally, I feel a great weight lift off my shoulders. I scoff and shoot Drack a smile.

Kallo's timid voice breaks the silence. "Uhm… Pathfinder?"

My smile falters. "What is it, Kallo?"

"I'm receiving an incoming vid transmission from a kett dreadnought…"

The words take a few seconds to sink in, but when it does, I'm already on my way to the bridge, Drack close on my heels. I feel that anger return to the surface and I allow it to guide my actions. _Emotion is good_ , I think to myself.

 _Use it._

When I storm onto the bridge, I throw Kallo a nod. "Patch it through, Kallo."

The bay window dulls. A kett face flickers into existence. I clench my jaw at the sight. Behind me, Drack growls.

"Pathfinder," the kett answers, an eerie glint to its gaze.

"Primus," I sneer in return. "What do you want?"

* * *

So, I do apologise if you guys come across any spelling/grammar mistakes. I try my best to avoid them and look out for them.


	4. Barely Concealed Threats

_A/N: Hey guys, finally, the next chapter... I do apologise for the long wait. A few months ago, I lost someone very close to me and it left me way down in the dumps. So... I think I'm back in the game. And I must say, writing is helping a lot to get my mind off things. Anyway, I hope I've made up for the long wait with this long chapter (I think it's the longest one so far?). Just a warning, there is some bad language up ahead, but I think my rating for this story sort of gave that away. I've also tried my best in terms of medical jargon and what not._

 _Please enjoy and feel free to leave some reviews - I do love those!_

* * *

 _Tempest, Bridge, 16:17 Ship Time_

Primus tilts her head to the side, something akin to a mocking smile pulling at her mouth. And then, her armoured shoulders tremble with laughter. The sound is strange to my ears. _Who'd have thought these things were even_ _capable of being happy_ , I think to myself. If this had been any other situation, I would have shared in the kett's amusement, for entirely different reasons, of course. Instead, Primus's laughter only grates on my already frayed nerves.

Beside me, Drack growls. "I don't like this," he grumbles under his breath.

I take a menacing step forward. "Look, I don't know about you, but I don't have time for bullshit."

Primus looks almost disgusted, her eyes narrowing.

"Oh, I'm sorry… did you not get that?" I taunt. "Let me help you out – I don't have time for you."

"You might want to change your mind," Primus leans in closer, like a threat ready to strike. I narrow my eyes, every muscle in my body growing taut.

"And why's that?"

"Because, from this point forward, you have a choice. Give me your asari, or die."

I imagine if I were a dog, my hackles would be raised sky-high by now. Primus seems to wait patiently, her chin raised in haughty fashion.

"What makes you think I'll just hand her over?"

"Perhaps I failed to make myself clear. Refuse my offer and you die," Primus growls. I've often heard people talk about that proverbial edge, that point of no return. Anger so overwhelming, that it pushes you over into that deep, dark abyss. When I clench my jaw, I feel myself tumble over that edge. A sneer pulls at my lips, my fists shaking with barely controlled rage.

"Before we continue with this conversation, let's just get one thing straight; don't fuck with my people. Threaten them and it'll be the last thing you do."

Primus levels me with an unflinching stare. I stand my ground, meeting her gaze with what I hope is an intimidating scowl. "I do not agree to your terms. _My_ asari stays here, with me."

Primus scoffs. "I expected resistance. But, foolhardiness? Are you so willing to give up your life over some information?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not aware?" Primus tilts her head, amused. "You see human, buried within the depths of your asari's mind, is the answer to unlocking Andromeda's secrets."

This brings me up short. Peebee has something in her mind? Andromeda's secrets… is it possible Peebee holds information connecting to the jardaan? My mind races with the possibilities; finding the jardaan, bringing peace to Andromeda… and that's just the beginning. What we could learn from them, it would set us ahead by hundreds of years. And within mere moments, Peebee has just become the single most important person in the Andromeda galaxy.

If the kett ever had to get their grimy, bony hands on this information…

"Invaluable, isn't it?" Primus murmurs, her eyes sparkling.

"Well, at least that's one thing we can agree on."

Primus smiles. "Then perhaps we can work together?"

I snort, crossing my arms. "And condemn yet another race to your sick beliefs? I don't think so, Primus. My decision remains as is."

A heavy silence follows. I don't dare break eye contact with Primus. "Tell me, Pathfinder, are humans prone to making mistakes?"

The vid transmission cuts out. I share a silent glance with Drack, my anger melting into caution. "Suvi, anything out there?"

Suvi shakes her head. "Nothing, Pathfinder. We're alone."

Drack flexes his shoulders with a grunt. "I don't know about you, but that sounded too much like a threat."

I swallow hard, my gaze darting to the bay window. Drack's right… that was a threat. The most blatant threat I had ever been dealt. And based on previous experience, the kett rather diligently follow through on their threats. Somehow, I highly doubt Primus is any different. In fact, she might even be worse than those before her. "Yeah and as far as threats are concerned, I didn't like that one. Kallo, set a course for the Nexus. Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yes, Pathfinder. ETA to the Nexus nine hours," Kallo confirms over his shoulder.

"Good. Give me ship-wide comms."

Kallo taps at his HUD. "You're good to go."

"This is Ryder. I need all squad members to report to the meeting room. We've got trouble."

 _Tempest, Meeting Room, 16:35 Ship time_

I watch my squad as they process the news. Liam clenches his jaw, eyes blazing with anger. This I expected; Liam's always made his distaste for the kett obvious. In fact, if it were up to Liam, the Tempest would be scouring every inch of the Andromeda galaxy in an effort to rid us of the bony bastards. My gaze flicks to Vetra, her eyes staring into seemingly nothing. Compared to Liam, she looks a lot more composed. When I notice the slight twitch to her mandibles, I know it's just a façade. Although Vetra is very much family orientated, she would never admit to her feelings.

My gaze lingers on Jaal, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Beneath his mask of guilt, I detect a rage-filled storm, just brimming under the surface. But, this is a different kind of anger, I realise. This is not the white-hot flash of anger that accompanies one in battle. No, that would have been much easier to deal with. Instead, what plagues Jaal is the lingering kind of anger; the one that slowly and very methodically eats away at you.

When my gaze finally lands on Cora, I find her watching me, her eyes cold and calculating.

"So, what do we do?" Liam demands.

Without breaking eye contact with me, Cora offers an icy reply. "That's not up to us. The ball is in her court."

I shrug, meeting Cora's stare head-on. "Then we prepare for her serve."

"That's like playing blind," Cora scoffs. "Let's face it, Scott. We've just stumbled into another war with the kett."

I narrow my eyes, already sensing where Cora's going with this. "I'm not denying that, Cora. But, we have no other choice."

Vetra clears her throat and leans forward into Cora's line of vision. "I think it's safe to assume that whatever Peebee found on Kadara, outweighs any fact."

Jaal hums in agreement. "Yes, Vetra is right. If what Primus says is true, then Peebee carries with her the most important information in this galaxy. I would say that that is enough to fight for."

"If it leads us to the jardaan, then I agree," Liam pipes in, his eyes sparkling with the thought of a new adventure. I nod with a sigh, relieved at the general consensus of my squad. _Well, at least that's one_ _thing off my back_ , I think.

Now, the part I've been dreading… "Jaal?" I ask softly. Jaal almost timidly finds my gaze. "What exactly happened?"

Jaal lifts his hand to the old scar on his cheek, fingers nervously scratching at the healed flesh. "It was the strangest thing I had ever seen… some sort of remnant humanoid figure. It was very weak and it seemed utterly harmless. In fact, before it lashed out, it tried to speak with Peebee."

My heart leaps into my throat as I throw Jaal a frown. "Lashed out?"

Jaal averts my eyes. "When Peebee scanned the figure, it… its fingers drove into her skull. By the time I reached her side, the humanoid detonated."

I drop my head and reach out to lean over the vidcom terminal. I try to dispel the images of Peebee getting hurt, my mind racing with scenarios leading to much darker outcomes. _Come on, Scott, pull yourself together. This could_ _have been so much worse_ , I think to myself. But, this is Peebee… and Peebee's family.

Well, that and more… she's _home_.

I pinch the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Alright, well… what do we have, SAM?"

 _I am in the process of analysing Ms B'Sayle's data. However, it would appear as if this humanoid was acting as an OSD._

Drack flashes a sneer in my direction. "So that kett bastard was telling the truth."

I nod to myself, a sense of purpose flooding my entire being. We have something to work from. It's not much, but it's a sure start. "Is it possible that this remnant transferred whatever information it had, to Peebee?"

 _Based on the type of injury sustained and its location, it is highly probable that the humanoid shared its information with Ms B'Sayle._

"Thanks, SAM. Keep me updated."

 _Of course, Pathfinder._

Cora moves into a parade rest position, her amber eyes hard. "So, we've established what Primus is after. But, what comes next? How do we prepare ourselves?"

"Our only option is to inform the Nexus… for now," I offer, hoping Cora will accept my decision. At a time like this, I can't afford to have my SIC at opposing ends with me. _And Cora's end seems very far away._

With a slow nod, Cora makes to leave. Liam purses his lips in a low whistle. "She's definitely not happy."

"There's nothing to be done about that. In war, your only option is your best option," Drack mutters, shooting me a lopsided grin.

I release a shuddering breath, thankful for Drack's support. No one said this was going to be easy. And almost a year down the line, I'm still learning. But, whatever Cora's issue is, it needs to be cleared out of the way. After all, she's right… we've just entered into another war with the kett.

"Yeah, and one way or another, we've got your back," Vetra adds, a small smile pulling at her mandibles. I return Vetra's smile with one of my own, nodding in silent appreciation.

 _Tempest, Med Bay, 17:01 Ship Time_

When I finally make my way down to the med bay, Lexi pins me with a withering glare. "It's a bad habit, you know," she mutters.

I play the part of confusion and raise my eyebrows in a questioning manner. I know where Lexi's going with this. I'd be stupid if I didn't.

"Leaving them to fight on their own," Lexi elaborates with a frustrated sigh. And for the second time in one day, the shame hits me in hot, unrelenting waves. Against my own volition, I recall images of mom fighting a losing battle, her physical form fading by the day. Memories of Sara jump to the forefront, her prone form for so many weeks still a haunting image.

Watching the people you care for struggle against such an intangible foe… it's draining, it's frightening, but mostly, it just leaves an overwhelming sense of worthlessness. After a while, it becomes a heavy blanket over your shoulders. Maybe that's why I avoided Sara? And maybe it's the same reason I've been avoiding Peebee?

Lexi places a soft hand on my shoulder, her anger gone. She meets my gaze and smiles. "Scott, it's alright to feel like that."

"Feel like what?"

Lexi scoffs. "I'm a doctor, Scott. You don't think I see this kind of behaviour every day? It's normal, it's… human. Well, for you, at least. Fighting that good fight, staying positive… it's draining. But, no matter what your head tells you, you can't give up. You have to stay strong. Not for yourself, but for them. They need your strength, more than you know."

I shake my head, trying and failing to keep the tears at bay. "I just… I hate feeling so helpless. When mom was diagnosed with AEND, there was nothing any of us could do. Watching her fade away like she did, it was torture. And when Sara was in that coma, I avoided her because… because it was like seeing mom all over again. How do you fight that, Lexi? How do you stay strong?"

Lexi takes a deep breath, her eyes sparkling. "Come on. Someone's been waiting to hear from you."

Lexi leads me to the only occupied medical bed, where a seemingly asleep Peebee lies motionless on her back. A strip of neatly wrapped bandages encircles Peebee's head, the black of her asari marking stark against the white. A rather crude-looking shoulder immobilizer holds Peebee's left arm in place. It hits me then, like the heavy gravity of Ekuna back home. Peebee's always trying to mask her vulnerability, whether it's behind a witty retort, or her blasé attitude, she's never been willing to show that side of her. I know – I've always known – that deep down, Peebee is soft at heart, a romantic in search of the next big adventure. As much as she tried to fight it off, she's always been vulnerable. And now, as my eyes roam over the planes of her body, I realise just how _small_ she is.

A fierce need to protect her slams into me and I reach out to clasp her good hand. "Peebee…" I whisper.

Lexi taps furiously at her datapad for a few seconds. "Alright, Peebee sustained multiple fractures to her scapula and humerus. She also suffered a nasty compound fracture to her clavicle, which required surgery."

"Badly broken shoulder, got it."

"Hm, I'm impressed," Lexi raises her eyebrows in surprise.

I shrug, my thumb drawing soft circles over Peebee's hand. "I've had my fair share of broken bones… you said surgery?"

Lexi meets my gaze with a smile. "It's alright, Scott. It was quick and painless. The fractures will heal over time, as will the wound on her forehead, but…" Lexi trails off, her eyes leaving the datapad in her hands. "Scott…"

I swallow hard, my heart jumping into my throat. "What is it, Lexi?"

Lexi frowns. "There was some swelling on her brain, a common result of head trauma… Due to this injury, Peebee's been displaying signs of being in a coma."

I try to swallow past the lump in my throat. "She's… she's comatose?"

Lexi approaches me, her eyes glistening. "I'm afraid so."

I drop my gaze to Peebee's face, my mind reeling. I barely notice Lexi's hand on my shoulder, my entire being focused on Peebee's closed eyes. "How long?"

Lexi clears her throat. "It depends on the injury. Some last a few weeks and others… others are permanent."

"What about that remnant? Jaal said it did something to her…"

"I would have to concur with SAM's hypothesis. The location of the injury is far from random. Whatever that thing did to her, it was fully intentional. It's almost as if it knew exactly what to do." Lexi's grip on my shoulder grows tighter, until she's turning me to face her. I drop my gaze to the floor, all too desperate to avoid her searching eyes. "Scott, listen… Peebee's vitals are good. She's a fighter, this one. She will get through this."

Lexi tilts my chin up with a gentle touch. I try to school my features into something resembling determination when I realise how pathetic I must look. "You know, for all that bravado, you really are soft at heart," Lexi says with a smile.

I return her smile with a sad one of my own. "My one weakness."

"No," Lexi shakes her head, seemingly affronted at my words. "Not a weakness. It's a strength."

In the next moment, catching me completely off-guard, Lexi reaches up to place a soft kiss against my forehead. The act is so motherly in nature, so reminiscent of another who would console my fears in the same manner, that it leaves my heart swelling with warmth. "Thank you, Lexi."

"Now, spend some time with her. Doctor's orders," Lexi steps back with a pointed look, a mock frown pulling at her brow.

I lift my hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm not about to out-rule you."

"Wise choice," Lexi disappears with a chuckle. Taking a deep breath, I turn to face Peebee. I reach for the nearest chair and take a seat close to Peebee's head.

Slowly, I touch a hand to the side of her face. "Peebee?"

Nothing.

 _What exactly were you expecting?_ I chastise myself. With the tip of my fingers, I draw a soft line down the side of Peebee's face. My fingers stop over her lips, her soft breath whispering over my flesh. I imagine her green gaze meeting mine, her eyes sparkling. My breath catches in my throat at the image and I shake my head.

What would Sara say about her love-struck little brother? That aside, how can one person make another feel this way? I think back to the many flings I shared with… well, so many women. I had always thought myself the no-strings-attached kind of guy, the smooth talker always in search of the next woman. Back then, living my life on the Citadel meant having fun. It was a meaningless period in my life, just before my post stationed at the Arcturus relay. It wasn't until my first, nearly fatal run-in with a group of mercenaries that my life took a drastic turn. All too suddenly, my universe became much larger than the Citadel and its many sensual promises. Death seems to have a funny way of delivering lessons and mine came in the form of a merciless krogan and a gunshot wound to the chest. The fact that I'm alive, here right now, still baffles me.

 _Everything happens for a reason; you either walk away from it a little smarter, or more ignorant than before._

Dad always used to say that humans were born into ignorance. And sometimes, it took more than just a gentle nudge to see past that.

And maybe it took moving to another galaxy to change my ways. But, even that wasn't my gentle nudge. No… that seemed to come a little later. I remember it clearly, the memory seemingly burnt into my mind's eye; pinned to the ground, staring up at the most beautiful green eyes the Andromeda galaxy has to offer.

 _Even back then I was already enamoured with Peebee_ , I chuckle to myself. When I draw a light path over Peebee's patched-up shoulder, my smile falters. All at once, my thoughts spin out of control and guilt snatches me up in her sickly fingers. This could have been worse. And it's all my fault.

My wisecracking Pathfinder days are over. There's an entire colony depending on me. If I'm supposed to be the symbol of hope for my people, I need to start acting like it. I lift Peebee's good hand to my mouth.

"It stops now, Peebee. I promise."

* * *

 _The story will really be kicking off after this chapter - I have a theory as to the whole jardaan-kett-angara thing, but we'll only be delving into that a little later. Until next time :)_


	5. Going Dark Part I

_A/N: Man... I really hope you guys are still out there. My absence from this story has been way too long and I apologise for that! I promise, I'm back in the game. So... without dragging this AN out too much, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)_

* * *

 _Zheng He System, Nexus, Security HQ, 06:00_

I watch Cora take a violent biotic-charged swipe at the robotic dummy, her fist connecting to artificial material with crunching force. The dummy staggers backwards, head glitching in an endless loop.

I cringe, but force my feet to move. "A little harsh, don't you think?"

Cora, shoulders heaving with the exertion, shoots me a glare. "They're artificial for a reason."

"Well, I'm sure I can give you a better run for your time," I shrug, trying to ignore Cora's hostile tone. My second in command stares at me for a few moments, her hazel eyes unflinching. I meet her gaze head on, realising that this moment was inevitable. For a few weeks now, Cora's demeanour has shifted from dutiful second in command, to a fragile emotional wreck almost overnight. Two weeks ago, when we made it back to the Nexus, her behaviour only worsened. Between worrying over Peebee and my never-ending Pathfinder duties, that proverbial wire snapped. And when it became obvious that I was her object of frustration, I resolved to remedy the problem.

"Just stay out of my way, Ryder."

"Come on, this'll do you some good," I flex my shoulders, already making my way into the arena. "Besides, I could do with some stress relief."

Cora shrugs. "Fine," she grumbles. With a smirk, I move into a relaxed boxer's pose. Cora mirrors my position. Without any warning, she lunges forward with frightening speed. My years as a soldier kick in as I side step and grab for her arm. Grunting, I pull her arm in, only to slam my other hand against her chest. She staggers, eyes glinting.

"I figured I wouldn't have to go easy on you," I snigger.

Cora growls, sprints into a flash-step. Fire rips through my shoulder blade. I stumble, catch Cora's next blow just in time. "What's your problem, Cora?"

Cora takes a knee-jab to my stomach. I cough, the breath trapped in my chest for several seconds. Panting, I pin her with a questioning glare. "If you have a problem with me, spit it out, already!"

"My problem?" Cora growls. She takes another lunge. Her fist smacks into thin air as I flash-step to the side. "My problem is you, Ryder. Prancing around as the Pathfinder must be tiring, huh?"

We circle each other, now, arms raised in defence. "I don't prance. And frankly, I don't understand where you're going with this."

"What exactly do you think your duty as Pathfinder entails, Scott?"

My circling slows. I clench my jaw.

"Because, last time I checked, it didn't mean gallivanting across most of Andromeda, having fun," Cora continues, her voice dropping an octave with every word. I come to a stop, my hands still raised. So, this is the issue.

"You think I'm not taking my Pathfinder duties seriously?" I ask, my voice a calm before the raging storm within. Cora doesn't know it, but she could be treading into very dangerous waters. Now, at this very moment, at this exact date and time and place, would be the worst possible time for one of Cora's 'Harper-heart-to-hearts.'

Cora drops her arms with a frustrated sigh as she paces the length of the arena. "Scott, this… all of this, it isn't a game. Andromeda is far from being perfect. And what do you do?"

I drop my hands. "I round up the last factions of any remaining kett."

"No! You were playing at doing that! It's an insult to your father's memory."

"Don't go there, Cora," I warn.

"And look where it got us, Scott! On the frontlines, with one less soldier to aid the fight."

Without thinking it through, I snap forward and grab Cora by her arms. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I lie awake at night, agonising over Primus's next move? Peebee is in that infirmary because of my mistake! My mistake, Cora…"

The arena rings with a painful silence. Cora stares up at me, eyes glistening, mouth agape. I swallow hard and take several steps back. "I made a promise to Peebee two weeks ago. And I made that same promise to myself. No more. No more joking around. Those days are gone, just like the Milky Way." I rake my hand through my hair. Suddenly, I feel the weight of the entire Andromeda galaxy on my shoulders. If dad were here, he'd know what to do. He'd be meticulous, calculating and utterly affective. How do I compare to that? Even after he's gone, his shadow still looms over me.

Cora sighs, drops her face into her hand. "I'm… I'm sorry," she mumbles through her palm. "I was-I just… you seemed distracted and…"

"Afraid. I was… I _am_ afraid, Cora," I help her. I drag my feet to the outer ring of the arena. I lower myself against the arena side-panel, lift my legs and hang my arms over my knees. Why does the world feel so heavy? Almost apprehensively, Cora mimics my actions, with only an arm-width to separate us. "You know, I eventually came to deal with mom's death. It took me a while; she meant everything to me. Finding out that she never died was the best thing Andromeda could have offered me. Sara ending up catatonic, dad dying… I dealt with that. But, just because I coped with it, doesn't mean I wasn't afraid. In fact, I was petrified. I didn't know who to turn to, what to do. All too suddenly, I was thrust into a world that needed me more than ever. How do you deal with something like that? And then…" I snort, shaking my head as a smile pulls at my lips. "And then, there she was, knocking me backwards with that big, goofy grin."

Cora chuckles beside me. "Peebee…"

"The one and only," I respond with my own laugh. "Peebee made everything bearable again. For the first time, in a very long time, I was happy. Nothing could get in the way of that, not even the kett."

Cora takes her time in answering. I see it, in the corner of my vision, the way she starts and stops, until finally, she squares her shoulders and takes a deep breath. "You know, your father was an inspiration to so many people. He led by example; he was perfect in every way. When I became his second in command, that image I had of him, it… shattered."

I raise surprised eyebrows at Cora, her gaze fixed to the arena floor. "Behind his mask, he was just a normal person. He was afraid, he was a coward, he was selfish… but underneath it all, there was one thing that never changed – his will to protect. Yes, he was flawed, but he used that to his advantage."

Finally, Cora lifts her eyes. "Somehow, I guess I just projected that image onto you. I expected to see the same in you."

I reach over and grab hold of her hand. Gently, I run the pad of my thumb over her knuckles. "And you did… well, at least that's what you thought."

Cora frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You knew my father, but you never really knew me," I smile patiently. "You expected the Pathfinder to be someone like my father, because that's what you knew. _Dad_ was the Pathfinder Initiative. It meant everything to him."

Cora meets my gaze. "But… not to you, right? You never wanted this."

"I'll admit, it was difficult shoes to fit in… but over time, I learned to accept it. I had to, there was no choice in the matter. Cora… what you were seeing, it wasn't me shirking my duties, or being a coward. It was apprehension, fear, self-doubt… Actually, it was mostly that last one."

Cora shakes her head. "God, I'm such an idiot. Ryder…"

My omni-tool chirps incessantly. Kesh's voice booms over the comm. "Pathfinder Ryder, we have a problem."

I share a quick glance with Cora. "Go ahead."

"Assemble your team, Prodromos is under attack," Kesh snarls, her krogan eyes glinting with anger. I feel my own rage boil to the surface.

I jump to my feet, pulling Cora up with me. "Those bastards, that's a scientific outpost!"

* * *

 _Zheng He System, Nexus, Med-Bay, 09:00_

A disembodied voice floats over flashing images of pale faces, sparkling vistas of awe-inspiring cities and strange quadruped creatures.

"… _Too late. I'm so sorry, I didn't… someday… They're here, they're… please, if anyone is receiving this…"_

Blaring sirens. Flashing lights.

"… _Please -_

A sharp ringing cuts over the voice. I snap awake to a blaring siren and the glaring red of the emergency lights. My chest heaves with constricted breaths, my vision swimming, my head pounding.

 _What the…? Where am I?_

I look around; cold, metallic slabs, medical machinery. The Nexus med-bay. _How did I get here? Where is everyone?_

The med-bay shudders violently, swings hard to the left. Unprepared, I slide off the slab, barely breaking my fall with trembling hands and feet. I regret my natural instincts a few seconds later as searing pain lances up my left arm cradled against my chest in a soft immobiliser. And then, my addled brain takes in the stark white, form-fitting medical garb and my bare feet. _How long have I been here?_

A deafening boom sends the med-bay door spiralling across the room. It slams against the opposite wall in a crumpled heap. A kett Destined strolls in, flanked by two Chosen. I unsteadily jump to my feet, calling on my biotics. A low, barely-there energy thrums through my being.

 _Shit._

Not even enough to sustain a small shield. I try to hide my grimace, but the Destined takes notice. It's bone-like lips curl into a menacing smile.

"Not so strong now, are we?" It gloats.

I take staggering steps backwards. The kett advance, their guns poised, smirks growing. Until…

 _BANG! BANG!_

The Chosen fall like limp rag dolls, chests ripped open. The Destined spins around. Gunfire rips through the air. I dive behind the nearest medical slab, momentarily forgetting about my arm. A plume of blue smoke bursts into the air. The gunfire stops.

An invisible arm wraps around my throat, rips me up. I struggle to breathe, clawing desperately at the kett's arm.

"I will kill her!" the Destined roars.

Through the smokescreen, Lexi and Sara come to an immediate stop, their eyes growing wide in fear. The kett's grip around my throat tightens. Spluttered breaths make it past my lips.

"Let me go, or I will kill her," the kett reinforces.

Lexi lowers her rifle. "You can't kill her. Primus needs her alive."

"Her wellbeing is of no concern to us. We only require the information she holds."

Information? Could it somehow be related to the strange images in my head?

Lexi sends Sara an urgent look. Sara smirks, her arm moving to casually rest her gun over one shoulder. "Well… you should've thought of a better plan, then."

Seconds later, a bullet tears through the Destined's head, kett blood splattering the side of my face. I fall forward, clutching at my throat. Lexi holsters her gun, rushes forward. I take an agonising breath, my lungs seemingly on fire. "Peebee, thank the Goddess you're all right," Lexi whispers, throwing an arm over my shoulders.

Sara returns the rifle to her back holster. "Nice shot, Kandros, although… you had me worried there for a second."

Kandros steps into view, a leisurely smirk plastered over his face. "Oh, come on. I had my sights locked on him the whole time."

Sara punches Kandros in the arm. "Don't get too cocky, mister." Sara turns a worried frown on me. "You okay, Peebee?"

"What… what happened?" I croak, my voice barely recognisable to my own ears. Lexi helps me up, her hands soft and sure. For a split second, the warm gesture irritates me, but I quickly discard the feeling when I sway violently on my feet.

"There's no time to explain now," Lexi says, her grip on my good arm becoming urgent. Kandros's omni-tool flashes. He steps aside to answer it. Sara moves closer, her brow pulled into a tight frown.

"Lexi's right. Our number one priority is getting you off the Nexus safely."

I manage a weak chuckle. "You make me sound so important." I notice Sara and Lexi share a loaded look before my knees buckle under my own weight.

"Dammit, I knew this wasn't a good idea," Lexi grumbles. I lean forward on one hand, struggling to catch my breath.

"Waking her up was our only chance at survival, you know that, Lexi."

"I know! But, prematurely waking coma patients has its own side effects. There's a reason the body retreats into this state," Lexi's tone becomes increasingly frantic. My brain only seems to latch onto the word "coma," my thoughts swirling around at maddening speeds. What the hell happened to me? Why is everyone so concerned over my safety?

Kandros makes an urgent beeline to us, his face hopeful. "That was my team. They've managed to secure a shuttle, but we have to leave now… they have incoming."

Sara sends a frustrated kick at the nearest medical stool. "Fuck… how long do they have?"

"They'll hold out as long as they can," Kandros sweeps a critical gaze over me. Somehow, I already know what he's about to say, before the words even clear his mouth. "I can carry her." My heart plummets into my stomach. _We'll never make it to that shuttle in time._

I shake my head. "No, I'll just be slowing you guys down. I have an idea…" I lift my gaze to find Lexi's concerned eyes flitting over my form."But, I don't think you're going to like it."

Lexi frowns, tilting her head to the side.

"Epinephrine," I mutter.

"Adrenaline? Are you insane? Peebee, your body can't –"

"When we get to the shuttle, you can argue with me all you like, but we have to get out of here… and fast." As if to reinforce my statement, the Nexus takes a shuddering blow, the floor beneath us rattling at dangerous frequencies. I force myself up onto shaky legs, hoping to assuage Lexi's concerns. "See, I'm just fine. Although, I'd be a lot better if I had some energy flowing through these stiff limbs," I say through a chuckle.

Lexi's face settles in a stern frown. "It's only temporary."

"Temporary enough to get us out of here."

The distinct garble of kett speech echoes outside the door. Sara's eyes widen. "Shit… We'll cover the entrance. Lexi, get that shot and hurry it up!"

Lexi grits her teeth and motions for me to sit down. I find the nearest medical slab, my heart pounding in my chest… _wait, maybe this wasn't such a great idea…_ Lexi pulls the cap off a terrifying-looking needle, her movements marred by only the slightest hesitation. Next, she makes an incision in my pants, just above my knee, ripping the fabric open a little wider. "When this wears off…"

"It'll feel like I'd been mauled by a Fiend?"

Lexi poises the needle above my leg. "Something like that, yes." Without any preamble, she slams the needle into the soft skin of my upper thigh. I slam my good fist onto the medical bed. "Fuck," I hiss through my teeth. "Did you have to do it that hard?"

Lexi flings the empty syringe aside, her eyes flashing with irritation. I grit my teeth, biting through the momentary pain. "Wait, don't answer that." It doesn't take long at all for the epinephrine to kick in. Almost immediately, I feel my heart rate pick up speed. Suddenly, the pain in my arm and head wears off to a barely-there throb. I rip the immobiliser off my shoulder and jump to my feet. Lexi watches all of this with a concerned frown pulling at her brow. I shrug it off with a grin and grab her hand. "Let's roll!" I shout over the din of gunfire. Sara and Kandros cautiously peek around the med-bay entrance, sending out small bursts of gunfire. _No time for that_.

I take a deep breath and summon a wall of biotic energy. With massive effort, I slam the wall forward, without stopping my urgent strides to the med-bay entrance. The incessant kett fire stops as a set of pained grunts echo down the stairs. Kandros shoots a smirk over his shoulder. "Now, that's what I'm talking about."

"Come on, I doubt they'll stay down for very long," Sara urges while reloading her weapon. I come to a sudden halt as I remember something.

"Wait, what about your mom?"

Sara sends me an appreciative smile, her eyes sparkling. "Already taken care of."

I return her smile with a grin. "Great, because I have a faster way out of here."


	6. Going Dark Part II

_A/N: Back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy and if you have any thoughts, please feel free to share them with me :) Also, as a small side-note, this is where the M-rating sort of starts to kick in._

* * *

 _Tempest, Escape Pod, 22:12 Ship Time_

It's only when the Tempest crew has retired to their respective quarters that I make my way to the escape pod, a thermal blanket tucked under one arm. Poc does a jiggly little dance, a few remnant chirps echoing through the room. And almost immediately, my heart takes a nose-dive into my stomach. Exactly one hour and 34 minutes ago, my world crumbled in on itself for a second time. Our ETA to Eos was sitting on exactly three hours when SAM informed us of the status of the Nexus.

SAM had barely finished speaking when my mind put two-and-two together: the attack on Prodromos was a ploy to get us off the Nexus.

 _A trap._

Not long after SAM's warning, the AI had temporarily disabled his connection to me, in an effort to focus all his power on getting any remaining people off the Nexus safely. I almost wished he would return to me; being alone with my thoughts seemed so daunting.

Sara, Lexi, the few remaining colonists… _Peebee._ I remember how my heart had clenched and a wave of nausea had washed over my stomach. In her current state, she would be utterly helpless. I lean my back against the far wall and slide down to the floor. _No, Peebee has Sara and Lexi. They wouldn't let anything happen to her_ , I try to remind myself in a desperate attempt at calming down. When I eventually managed to keep the overwhelming nausea at bay, I was left with blind anger. I vaguely remember striking at the galaxy map console, Kallo and Suvi silent spectators to my downward spiral into the unrelenting grip of rage. All of this shit was supposed to end with Archon. We won the battle on Meridian, we killed that son of a bitch… why do they still persist?

Think about it, Scott… for some unknown reason, they are just as invested in this rem-tech. Not for the same reasons, but invested nonetheless. With a frustrated sigh, I unroll the thermal blanket and stretch myself onto the soft material. Almost a year down the line, Andromeda still presents more questions than answers. The kett, for example. Why are they so obsessed with the remnant? And why are they unable to interface with the rem-tech? That last question had kept me awake for countless nights, unable to succumb to the sweet oblivion of sleep. Not even Peebee's warm, supple body against my own had quelled the thoughts inside my mind.

The angara have no problems interfacing with the tech. And even though SAM plays an integral part, neither do we. Whatever the reason for their incompatibilities, the explanation to their obsession must lie within that scope of reasoning. I roll onto my side and find myself staring at the numerous research papers scattered all around the escape pod floor. Unbidden, a smile stretches my lips. My eyes slip closed as I picture Peebee, bent over a newly discovered piece of rem-tech, her eyes glowing with fascination at studying the novel technology. Whatever Primus wants with the remnant, whatever she plans to do with it, becomes background noise as I slip into blissful sleep.

* * *

 _Nexus, Vortex/Docking Area, 09:20_

Ten minutes later, we finally emerge from the service tunnels into a pitch black Vortex. Severed electrical wires hang from the roof in some places, crackling with flashes of pale blue light. Sara and Kandros switch their chest lights on. Sara pats me on my good shoulder as she moves past me, a typical Ryder-grin splitting her face.

"Peebee, you're amazing."

I respond with my own grin. "Well, duh. Why'd you think Scott still keeps me around?"

Sara cocks an eyebrow over her shoulder. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

Suddenly, I'm grateful for the complete darkness surrounding us. Two months after cementing our relationship, two months of flirtatious banter and stolen moments aboard the Tempest, which mostly involved sharing brief, but heated kisses, my body always the one pressed tightly between a wall and Scott's hard chest, his hands sliding over the skin on my lower back, down, down… slipping inside my pants and over the soft skin of my ass – _whoa, focus Peebee!_

 _Right, where was I?_ Even after two months of blissful exploration, he still manages to send my heart racing and my cheeks flaming. How is it possible that he still manages to get me trembling with nervous, but excited, energy whenever he steps into a room? Or, when he pins me with those soft, blue eyes, so warm and open, that I find myself lured to him, like a helpless little moth to a flame. Not to mention our more steamy, intimate moments… granted, there was only one other time after our first encounter. Chaste, fast and hard against his bedroom wall, after a rather intense kett-hunting session. And that was a while ago…

We probably should be going at it like rabbits, right? I mean, he's young… I'm young. But somehow, between my never-ending remnant studies and our kett-purging missions, we never really had the time for much else. But, that's also a good thing, right? Doesn't that make our thing, our… relationship, so much stronger? Unless I've been reading it wrong… I mean, with Kalinda, becoming sexually intimate was pretty much all we ever did. Would Scott not have the same urges?

"SAM, keep me updated on the arks and Kesh," Sara's voice breaks through my inner monologue and I find myself slamming back down to earth… or, more accurately, the Nexus.

" _Of course, Sara."_

Without another word, we move forward. I keep a steady thrum of my biotics alive, my body taut with the bad kind of anticipation. You know, the kind that has your stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots?

" _I am reading multiple kett signatures in the docking area. Please proceed with caution,"_ SAM's tinny voice communicates over our open comm channel.

"Thanks SAM, you're a pal." Sara throws another glance over her shoulder. "Peebee, please tell me you have another way out of here?"

"Sorry, all out of secret passageways. We could try and bypass them through cultural exchange and grab a lift ride down to the docking area?" I suggest, gasping at the sudden pain returning to my shoulder. _Wow, that didn't last long,_ I think to myself, grimacing at the sore throbbing. Lexi is quick to notice, shooting me a worried frown.

"We need to hurry up, that epinephrine shot is starting to wear off," Lexi warns, her eyes glinting like steel. Great, like I need the annoyingly, doting doc watching my every move. Is it not enough that I woke up in the Nexus med-bay, way too confused and out of it for my liking, wearing this ridiculous medical garb? Oh, and no shoes, I remind myself, my bare feet slapping against the cold – _really, really cold, I might add_ – floor panels.

Sara nods. "Got it, doc. We'll take the balcony," she orders and breaks into a sprint. I manage to keep up quite easily, even well after my head explodes with lancing pain, black pin-pricks blotting my vision.

* * *

 _Nexus, Cultural Exchange/Customs, 09:25_

By the time we reach cultural exchange, thankfully kett-free, my breathing turns shallow. From the corner of my vision, I notice Lexi run her scanner over me.

" _Ms. B'Sayle, I am detecting alarming drops in your vital signs,"_ SAM cautions.

"Yeah… no kidding, SAM," I reply through gritted teeth.

" _I surmise that Scott would not approve, Ms. B'Sayle."_

Lexi scoffs, approaching me with a shake of her head. "What Scott doesn't know, won't hurt him. I've got you, Peebee." Before I know what's happening, Lexi has pulled my good arm over her shoulders, her other arm snaking around my waist.

Through my heavy breaths, I manage to push away from Lexi. "Stop it, I don't need your help." I try to ignore the sudden flash of hurt in Lexi's eyes, forcefully reminding myself to take deeper breaths.

When we reach the customs elevator, the control panel turns red. _"Please wait,"_ SAM warns.

Sara slams at the door. "Dammit SAM, what the hell is going on?"

" _Docking bays N-03 through to N-07 are currently overrun with kett. In your current state, you are all vastly outnumbered."_

"Well, that's inspiring," Sara drawls. My heart thuds madly behind my ribcage, the dots in my vision pulsing in time with each beat.

Kandros growls, his gloved digits clutching at his rifle. "What about my team, SAM?"

" _Still alive."_

Sara shakes her head. "SAM, we need a straight path through to docking bay N-07. There's no time for detours."

" _Please wait while I attempt to correct your situation… gaining access to the docked kett ships… overriding systems… overload initiated. You have approximately five minutes and 22 seconds before complete systems failure. I have informed Kandros's team of your ETA."_

The lock on the door turns blue. Kandros smirks, his small eyes glinting. "Man, am I glad you're on our side."

Sara keys in the unlock command on her omni-tool. "Come on, no time to waste."

The elevator ride down to the docking area is filled with tense silence. Kandros and Lexi check and double check their weapons. Lexi's fingers move with deft handling of her pistol. For a moment, I find myself staring at the bizarre sight. _Who'd have thought the placid doc knew how to handle a gun?_ Shaking my head, I take a few deep breaths, calling up a field of my biotics to envelope my body in shimmering, purple light. I release the field on a shaky exhale and with another deep breath, I call up my biotics again. When I look up, I find Sara's grey-blue eyes watching me like a hawk.

"You got this, Peebee?"

I clench my jaw around the throbbing pain in my shoulder. "Fun fact: we asari are much tougher than you think."

Sara levels me with an even stare, her eyes betraying only the slightest hint of worry. "Right… so, here's the plan: there _is_ no plan."

Kandros tilts his head. "I'm an _expert_ at tactical plans, but even I don't understand what you just said."

"You heard SAM, we've only got five minutes max. Shooting our way out of here is no longer an option. Besides," Sara shrugs, shooting me a cocky grin. "We've got two naturally gifted biotics on our side."

"So…" Kandros starts, his turian mandibles twitching. "You want us to make a run for it?"

"Well, word on the street is, not much can penetrate a biotic shield, right Lexi?"

Lexi glances down at her pistol, her brow furrowed. Finally, she holsters the gun at her hip. "Guess I won't be needing that anymore."

Of course, the rational side in me agrees wholeheartedly with Sara; with barely any time to escape, stopping to fight the kett along the way won't exactly get us off the station alive. _But, would it really hurt to take out at least a few of those assholes?_ Instead, I nod my head in agreement. "Right, one biotic shield coming up."

The words had barely left my mouth when the lift door whooshed open, immediate gunfire ripping through the air. Lexi takes up the lead, lifting her arms with a grunt. A crackling blue-purple shield stretches out around us, the kett gunfire ricocheting harmlessly off the biotic dome. With a deep breath, I mirror Lexi's stance and heave a massive groan. At first, my biotic shield falters, my head splitting with knee-quaking pain. I moan at the sensation, snapping my eyes shut.

"Peebee!" Lexi shouts over the din of weapons fire. I open my eyes, a strangled cry of effort leaving my lips. My shield splutters back to life, slamming into Lexi's own shield. With our combined biotics, the shielded dome grows in size and strength. Lexi throws a sharp look over her shoulder. "Now, Sara!"

With painstaking progress, we make it off docking bay N-03. Sara and Kandros provide cover fire, taking down some of the heavier kett enforcements as we pass by. Kandros is utterly deadly with his Dhan shotgun, sending kett bodies flying backwards. "Stupid bastards just don't know when to give up," Kandros mutters through a rumbling chuckle.

Sara is more calculated, deploying terrifying skill with her Phalanx pistol. By the time we reach docking bay N-05, my body is a sweaty, trembling mess. We're halfway down the causeway connecting bay's N-05 and N-06, when SAM's robotic voice breaks through my concentration.

" _Arks Leusinia and Natanus have successfully undocked, the remaining Nexus colonists safely on board."_

Sara nods with a smile. "That's good news, SAM. What about Kesh?"

" _Superintendent Nakmor Kesh and her team safely departed the Nexus as of six minutes ago."_

Docking bay N-06 proves more of a challenge when three Anointed approach us at a steady march, their heavy weapons primed and ready. Every bullet is like a painful jab at my conscious, the force of their combined fire nearly crippling. Beside me, Lexi groans, her forehead glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. I can feel my shield fading, my biotics retreating in an effort to save strength. I glance at Lexi and feel a momentary sense of awe – right now, she's doing all the legwork, while I desperately try to keep up. Kandros and Sara quickly take aim, firing a few rounds when a kett voice screeches out across the docking bay. The Anointed immediately halt in their attack, a nervous frenzy overtaking their bodies. They quickly step aside to reveal two Ascendants, orange shields already in place, their orbs floating around them like giant, angry eyes.

Kandros shoots a nervous gaze all around us, his raptor-like eyes confused. "What the hell?" he mutters and turns to face Sara. "I don't like this."

And then, as if our situation couldn't get any worse, Primus melts into existence, a haze of blue smoke following her arrival. With a growl, Primus slowly advances – a hunter cornering its prey. "You are proving very difficult to capture, little asari."

 _So, Lexi was right, they do want me alive,_ I think with disgust. Primus continues to advance, her small, beady eyes glinting with some terrible thought.

" _Sara, you now have two minutes and 17 seconds remaining,"_ SAM reminds us. Sara steps in front of me, her weapon leveled at Primus.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your _fucking_ brains out."

Eventually, Primus comes to a slow stop, lifting a leisurely hand to swipe against our biotic shield. "Your attempts to keep this asari safe are futile, human. Before long, she will be mine," Primus taunts, sending me a toothy smirk. My skin crawls with icy tingling at Primus's words. _Mine_... the word floats around in my mind, like a thought that adamantly refuses to leave. And without warning, Primus signals the Ascendants behind her, disappearing into thin air seconds later. The Ascendants' Orbs vibrate and build up with crackling energy.

In front of me, Sara's posture becomes taut. "Oh, shit!" she mutters. And then, like a deer caught in the headlights, we watch in helpless fright as two, shuddering balls of crackling energy fly towards us. When the first one slams into our biotic shield, I drop to one knee, a whimper ripped from my throat. And finally, my body completely slumps forward when the second one hits, sending even Lexi's shield spluttering out.

"Spare the asari! Kill the rest of them!" the Ascendant roars.

With split-second reflexes, Sara and Kandros dive for cover behind a stack of crates. Lexi grabs at my shirt sleeve, dragging me into cover behind an upturned floor panel. Her critical gaze sweeps over me, her grey eyes sparkling with concern and… anger? My mouth starts to form around a sarcastic comment when the pain in my head sends my vision swimming. I lean my head back when a heavy pounding rushes through my aural cavities, my chest feeling impossibly tight. Lexi shakily runs her scanner over me, shaking her head at what she already knows.

" _Dr. T'Perro, I am detecting unnaturally high levels of hypertension. If not treated, heart failure is imminent."_

Lexi grabs hold of my shoulders, her eyes swimming with tears. "I know… I know," she murmurs. I always wondered what it would feel like dying. Would I go gently, like a soft, summer breeze? Or would it be violent, a raging storm against the battered shutters that is my body? When I find Lexi's gaze, a resolute anger settling over her eyes, I realise that I'd have to wait much, much longer to find out. "No. Not here, not like this."

A voice crackles over the comms. "This is the cavalry, inbound to your location."

"Marcus, you taunting bastard! Expect a hot landing," Kandros replies.

Marcus chuckles over the comms. " _Several_ steps ahead of you there, Kandros. ETA in one minute."

"Well, it's about damn time!" Sara shouts over the incessant gunfire. Just then, Sara mutters a slew of curses. "Eyes wide, everyone! Those goddam Ascendants just vanished."

Barely a few seconds later, the two Ascendants reappear to flank Lexi and myself. The asari doctor's eyes widen in fear. Blue-purple tendrils of her biotics swirl around Lexi's body as she rises to her feet, her jaw clenching and unclenching. With a loud grunt, Lexi slams her arms outward, angry biotic lances colliding with the Ascendants. Unable to form their shields in time, their bodies spiral through the air like limp rag dolls. Again, even over the agonizing pain in my head and shoulder, I stare at Lexi, my eyes wide and my mouth gaping open in surprise. _I never thought she had it in her. Wait until Scott hears about this, I think._

"That was so cool," I tell her softly, clutching at my sore shoulder. Lexi, her chest heaving, stares down at me with a surprised frown.

Not a moment later, an Initiative shuttle hums overhead, descending on our position. The side panel swishes open to reveal a bald Nexus security officer, his sea-blue eyes glinting with mirth. "All aboard!" Beside him, a scowling asari, her hand clutching at the shuttle. A shimmer of biotic energy wraps around the small ship. Marcus rushes forward, assault rifle exploding with gunfire. "Let's go, let's go!" he shouts, tapping Kandros on his shoulder. Slowly, without breaking their aim, Sara and Kandros make for the shuttle. Lexi helps me up, my arm swinging around her shoulders. I ignore the burst of pain lancing up my own shoulder and force my legs to work harder. Inside, Lexi gently deposits me on a row of benches. My eyes stray just over her shoulder, finding two sets of glaring asari eyes. In the cockpit, a nervous salarian throws a few glances over his shoulder. Marcus backs up into the shuttle, never ceasing his fire. "Alright, get us out of here, Hinok!" he throws over his shoulder.

As the shuttle takes off with a violent push, a series of explosions in our wake, I take a deep breath and lean my head back against the shuttle hull. _Well, this is going to be a fun ride..._


	7. Going Dark Part III

_A/N: Next chapter, here! Sorry it's taken so long, but if it's any consolation (for those who are still reading this, if you guys are still out there) chapter 8 is pretty much done, so you guys can expect that super soon. Anyway, I hope this story is being enjoyed. We'll be getting to the nitty-gritty very, very soon now :D Also, Lexi T'Perro will be playing a much bigger role on my story, as you guys will soon find out. I really hated how small her story arc was in the game - I actually thoroughly enjoyed her character and I wanted to see more of her. So... I've taken a little creative license with the Tempest doctor._

* * *

" _STOP!"_

 _Breathing heavy. Chest tight. Legs aching._

" _You cannot escape your fate."_

 _Slowly, I turn around, my hands raised in desperate surrender. All around me, the screams of death and suffering echo like long forgotten ghosts. The smell of burning flesh hangs heavy in the air. An angaran steps forward, his body the ghost of what he once was, covered in some kind of bony exoskeleton. He raises his weapon, his small eyes burning with hatred._

" _Please, you do not have to go through with this," I try to plead. "We can find another way."_

" _There is no other way! This is what you have done to us."_

 _I shake my head. "Such lies! This was the only way to save our people, you know that, Anax."_

 _Anax steps forward, his bony fingers clutching tighter at his weapon. He struggles with something, some inner conflict. "No… death is never the only way. How many of our people have you sent to their deaths?"_

" _All willingly! They chose to aid in our cause, they saw the importance in my mission and they understood."_

 _Anax presses the weapon into my forehead. "No, this ends now," he whispers, utterly calm with deadly rage. There is no saving him, I realise._

" _You would kill your own?"_

 _A smile parts Anax's bony lips. "I am no longer like you. I am far more superior; the genetics of Heleus flows through my veins. And soon, many more will inherit this gift."_

 _I hold his eyes with fire in my own. "You are a monster."_

 _I watch as Anax pulls on the weapon's trigger. I close my eyes, ready to accept my fate._

* * *

 _Pytheas System, Initiative Shuttle_

I jerk awake, a whimper pulled from my lips. For a few maddening heartbeats, I can't recall where I am. I force deep breaths into my lungs and roll my head to the side. The soft hum of the dark Initiative shuttle greets me. The cockpit flickers with dancing lights, sending bursts of colour into the dark. _Right… the Initiative shuttle, Marcus coming to our rescue, Sara…_ At the thought of the Ryder sister, my eyes jump around the shuttle. Sitting upright in a seat, her head resting back against the hull, Sara breathes deeply in sleep. To her left, huddled together in sleep on the shuttle floor are two asari. Not too far away, another sits with her back against the hull, a silent sentinel over the younger asari. I meet her hard eyes with a frown of my own. _What the hell is her problem?_ A stabbing pain in my head derails any further thoughts. Groaning, I reach up to clutch at my throbbing head, my heartbeat thunderously loud in my aural cavities. _What the hell was that?_

Lexi snaps awake, her eyes ringed with dark circles. She blinks rapidly a few times and runs her scanner over me. I resist the urge to shake my head, not exactly needing a doctor to tell me what just happened. _Confusion, severe headache, fatigue…_

"Abnormal brain activity," Lexi mutters seemingly to herself.

"Seizure," I mumble, suddenly fighting against the heavy pull of fatigue.

The asari doctor leans over me, resting a warm hand against my cheek. "A mild one. Peebee, are you alright?"

Even against my own volition, I surreptitiously lean into her touch, the kind gesture calling up memories of my older sister. "I'm fine," I manage through a shuddering breath. I close my eyes, trying to recall the images that had played through my mind only a moment ago. Was that a kett? He looked so angaran, though… Anax. The name sounds like something the kett would use. Was he the first? Is this Anax the leader behind all the kett forces plaguing the Heleus cluster? But, who was he speaking to? Although I could only hear the voice, I know without a doubt that they must have known each other on a deeper level once. Perhaps they were friends, or family?

"Your brain just lit up like a Christmas tree," Lexi admonishes, running a hand over her face. In the silent darkness of the Initiative shuttle, I try to keep my chuckle soft. Lexi pins me with a glare. "Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Human analogies? Scott would be proud."

At the thought of Scott, my heart flutters. I find myself wondering how long it's been since our last conversation, the last time I looked into his soft, blue eyes.

"He's been so worried about you," Lexi whispers with a smile.

I shoot Lexi a frown. "What? How did you…?"

"Peebee," Lexi chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm an expert in my field, remember? Besides, it's natural. You haven't seen him in two weeks - "

"Wait, two weeks?" I exclaim. Sleepy murmuring cuts through the silence. I clear my throat and try to stay quieter. "I've been asleep for two weeks?"

Lexi nods. "Coma. The injury to your head was quite severe. And not at all random, if I might add…"

Images of the incident on Kadara flash though my head; the strange bipedal remnant, it's needle-like fingers plunging into my head. Primus, her red armour glowing in the blue light of the jardaan structure, like death come to embrace us. And then, everything afterward becomes a blur. Only vague memories remain, like something barely glimpsed through a thick fog. Those images… It couldn't possibly be random. Locations, a star system, coordinates…

"It's information," I say, the realization of this thought sending my heart leaping in my chest. "What's in my head, it's information, something the jardaan left for us to find."

"That was SAM's conclusion," Lexi nods. "But, why now? Why not contact us directly?"

I shake my head, unable to form a theory around those questions. Why would they only contact us now? Was it purely by chance, or did they wait for the opportune moment? And that dream… or was it a dream? It almost felt as if I were there, the scent of burning flesh still lingering, the sounds of terrified screams still loud in my aural cavities… the feelings of betrayal and fear felt like they were my own. Not information then… but something else?

The need to keep busy, to occupy my mind with something other than just my thoughts to keep me company, suddenly grabs hold of me. I try to push myself up with one trembling arm and watch as the world inside the shuttle spins violently on its axis. Lexi places a firm hand against my shoulder and gently pushes me back down.

"You need to rest, Peebee."

"I can't rest. I need to help." Irritation claws at me as I heave a frustrated sigh.

"At the expense of your own health?"

I shoot Lexi a scowl. "Why are you always needling over me? I don't need to be coddled like a baby."

Lexi withdraws her hand and leans back. Her eyes flit to the shuttle floor as she fidgets with her hands in her lap. Several tense moments pass by in silence. When Lexi remains silent, I allow my eyes to slip shut. "I had a sister once."

Lexi's soft voice lures me to wakefulness.

"She was so young, so ambitious, so… so much like you."

I turn my head to the side, finding Lexi's gaze misted over with memories of the past. A sudden sadness stabs at my heart as I watch Lexi swallow around the difficult emotions.

"She had dreams of becoming an archeologist, you know," Lexi continues with a smile. "She was so enamored with Dr. T'Soni's work, at the idea of uncovering a lost civilization. At the time, I thought her dream too naïve – I feared for her. She was too pure for the Milky Way, so honest and innocent."

Here, Lexi stops and clenches her jaw. I struggle into a sitting position, desperately trying to ignore the sting in my shoulder and the throbbing in my head. I gingerly lower myself beside the Tempest doctor, my good shoulder grazing against her own. "Before I left for the Citadel, my parents begged me to take her with me. Omega was no place for the likes of her innocence. They were right, of course. And when I offered to help pay for her studies, she…" Lexis scoffs, shaking her head. "She was so stubborn. 'I need to do this for myself,' she had told me. She was so resolute in her decision, so proud… that was the last time I ever saw my little sister alive. Two years later, Omega's turf war claimed her life."

A well of sadness gapes open inside my chest. I feel my heart tumble down into the darkness of that hole. All this time, Lexi has only ever seen out for me, cared for me. And how do I repay her? Snide remarks and cold shoulders. Before my brain can even think it through, my hand grows a mind of its own and reaches out. I grab a firm hold of her hand, weaving my fingers through her own. "I'm so sorry."

Lexi glances at me, an appreciative smile pulling at her lips. "600 Years later, when I first met you, I didn't really see _you_. I saw my sister, so hungry for adventure and… _alive_. I suppose me coddling was just…"

I squeeze her hand and bump my shoulder against hers. "You being a big, overprotective sister."

Lexi only chuckles, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I'm sorry if I was being overbearing. Sometimes it just comes naturally."

I drop my gaze to our clasped hands, my mind transported to another world, so very far away. Perhaps in another life, this could have been me and my own sister. Those years before my maidenhood were some of the hardest I had ever experienced. Being the only asari child of non-pureblood birth came with its own set of heavy burdens. "You know… back in the Milky Way, my mom used to make it exclusively with other asari. Until she had me, that is. I always thought it made me more special. Except, no one else thought so. Something about an unusual recessive gene, blah, blah, blah."

"Your eyebrows," Lexi states calmly. _Way too calmly,_ I think to myself. How can she be so calm about this? An asari having eyebrows isn't exactly… normal.

"Yeah…" I drop my gaze, my face heating in embarrassment. "It's not normal, they said. It's so weird, they said. But, to cut a very long and uninteresting story short, my older sister was really the only one that accepted me for my flaws." I stop and throw Lexi a timid glance. "You… you reminded me of her. And that bothered me. I joined the Initiative to escape the Milky Way and all the judging. And when it felt like it followed me all the way here, I… well, you know."

Lexi narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not sure if I should feel honored or offended."

I scoff and shake my head. "You don't have to feel anything."

Lexi squeezes my hand. "Well, that explains the black smudge. Something you could hide behind, right?"

"No." I answer too quickly. Lexi raises her brow at me, not at all convinced at my answer. "… Maybe. But, why conform to a society that would rather judge me?"

Lexi takes a deep breath, resting her head against the shuttle hull. When she eventually replies, her voice is soft but laced with assuredness. "The past never leaves us, Peebee. There's no point in trying to run away from it. All we can do is learn from it."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, oh wise Dr. T'Perro."

"I'm being serious, Peebee. You shouldn't have to feel like you're flawed."

Slowly, almost apprehensively, I lower my head onto Lexi's shoulder. All too quickly, the change of angle has my eyelids drooping. "I know," I reply through a tired smile.

"Now… will you listen to me for once and get some rest?"

My eyes flutter shut. "Sure thing, doc."

Just before bone-numbing fatigue sweeps over me, my sleep-addled mind thinks of something. "Hey, Lexi?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not so bad, after all," I mumble sleepily. I feel Lexi's shoulder shake with a chuckle before the sweet oblivion of sleep claims me.

* * *

 _Pytheas System, Eos, 00:23_

Nighttime on Eos is quite a spectacle to behold. With no moon in the desert planet's orbit, the darkness is almost impenetrable, save for a few purple dots scattered throughout the planet, their glow providing just enough light to penetrate the darkness. Just like Havarl, some of Eos's native plant life had developed the ability to cast illumination of some kind. The reasoning behind this adaptability is still unknown; perhaps a form of symbiosis? Whatever the reason, as the Tempest swoops into the Eos atmosphere, the sight from above is quite breathtaking.

 _Peebee will love this_ , I think with a smile, determined to have her experience this alien beauty. My stomach twists in uncomfortable knots at the thought of her. Although my dreams were filled with her sparkling, jade eyes and quirky smile, nothing could save me from the heart-clenching anxiety at the thought of possibly losing her. Losing Peebee would be like a gaping wound, always gushing with blood and unable to heal over. She's the very first person I had ever fallen so hard for. Everything feels right with Peebee, like it was supposed to be like that. _Like I belong,_ I think to myself. Most people would call that love, but… that can't be, right? Our relationship is barely three months old… surely _this_ can't be love? _What else could feel so strong, though?_ I ask myself. And then there's _Sara_ … a painful knot forms in my throat. Losing my sister would be the crippling blow to end everything. What would I possibly do without them?

"LZ in sight, Pathfinder," Kallo informs me, his voice just slightly more clipped than usual.

I snap myself away from my troubling thoughts. "Alright, take us in nice and low on the ridge line. We'll deploy from the Nomad."

I punch a few options on my omni-tool. "Cora, Liam. Meet me at the Nomad in two."

As I make my way to the staging bay, I clench my gloved fists in an effort to still the trembling in my hands.

* * *

 _Pytheas System, Eos, Prodromos, 00:30_

Prodromos lights up with bursts of intermittent gunfire. I waste no time in getting the Nomad down into the valley, the exploration vehicle rattling violently as I race over the side of the ridge line. Just before hitting the ground, I activate the thrusters and manage to land the vehicle with minimal jostling. Two kett Anointed step into the oncoming path of the Nomad, firing wildly at a stack of crates. I step on the accelerator, my jaw clenching.

 _Time to kill some kett scum._

The Anointed have no time to react as the Nomad makes crushing impact with their bodies. I slam on the brakes and twist on the steering wheel, sending the Nomad into an arcing drift. A domed shield shoots up over us as we hop out of the exploration vehicle, grim resolve shining in Cora and Liam's eyes. _You're not the only one suffering, buster_ , a very Peebee-like voice reminds me.

August Bradley, flanked by two Initiative soldiers, steps out from behind the crates. August shoots us a grin. "You have no notion how good it is to see you, Pathfinder."

I rest a brief hand on his shoulder in greeting, gunfire loud in the background. "What's the situation, August?"

"Follow me," August orders, moving into a purposeful jog. I send him a curt nod as I break into a jog, Cora and Liam not far behind. "At exactly 17h00, we had two kett ships inbound. I thought we'd be able to take them, but this bunch seemed more… coordinated."

"What do you mean?"

"A few months ago, the kett had a more passive battle stance; it was all defense, instead of offence. But, now… they're moving with a sense of purpose, like they have everything planned out," August says as he leads us around the western bend of the lake. "And then, not even two hours later, we received that distress call from the Nexus."

Liam scoffs to my right. "Yeah, these bastards had this all planned, alright."

"Goddam animals got us off the Nexus to get to Peebee," Cora growls.

August throws a confused frown over his shoulder. "Your asari friend?"

I'm about to reply, when August's omni-tool chirps. "Bradley!"

"Bell-Scott, we're en route to your position now."

"Don't bother, these assholes are retreating," Majordomo Bell-Scott replies with laughter in his voice.

And finally, my already-frayed emotions burst free from their cage. _No… no!_ A wave of panic seizes me in a trembling grip. _They can't get away with this. How can they get away with this?_ And then, my panic gives way to white-hot anger, until all that remains is nothing but the thought of vengeance; for the Nexus, for the people we've lost to the kett, for the angara… for _Peebee._ Without a word, I break into a sprint.

"Ryder!" Cora shouts after me.

Nothing exists but the loud breathing in my ears, the pounding of my heart and the thirst for violence. I ignore the stabbing pain in my chest and push harder. Up ahead, just beyond Bell-Scott's barricade of Initiative crates, two kett Chosen retreat up the rise while providing covering fire. I take a jump-jet assisted leap over the crates. While midair, I fire three rounds into the first kett's head. It falls into a lifeless heap.

 _They're getting away! Stop them, stop them, stop them!_ My brain screams at me.

The remaining Chosen drops its weapon and turns to run. _Coward!_ I land with a hard thud and take aim at the kett's legs.

BANG! BANG!

It stumbles before falling to the ground, a pained groan ripped from its throat. My breathing heavy, I take long strides to the downed kett. With a grunt, I fling my own weapon to the side. I send my boot into a violent, swinging arc towards the kett's head. The alien rolls over onto its back. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, a voice orders me to _calm the fuck down_ , but it's too late, it's too late. I reach down and grip onto the Chosen's chest plate. I haul the alien up, until its bony face is mere inches from my own. "You guys have been a real pain in my ass, you know that?"

The Chosen says nothing.

This only stokes the flames to my anger. "I have friends and family on the Nexus!" I scream. "People that I love! Can you even understand that?"

The kett Chosen trembles with laughter. "This… this is only… the beginning."

I know I've lost it when I start to feel detached from myself. It all feels so unreal, like I'm looking at myself from a distance, unable to do anything but watch in utter horror. My breathing isn't heavy anymore; it's just shallow and _too fast._ I don't know how it happened, but when my senses finally slam back into me, I'm straddling the kett's chest, my gloved fist ramming into the bloody pulp that was once its head, over and over and over…

I feel hands pull me back. I try to fight them, but more seem to join the struggle of pulling me away.

"Scott!"

I try to rip myself out of the tight grips, my gaze never leaving the unmoving kett. "Let me go!"

"Just try to calm down, Pathfinder!" August shouts, his arms around me squeezing tighter. I struggle to catch my breath. My chest aches. I can't feel my hands. _What's happening to me?_ August's arms feel like crushing traps as I gasp for air.

"Please… let me… go," I manage through my shallow breaths. I feel the arms around me loosen. I stumble forward and drop to my hands and knees. Liam's face slides into my peripheral vision. He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Scott, listen to me. Just focus on your breathing. In… out. In… out," Liam instructs calmly.

I shake my head. "What the hell is happening to me? Am I dying?"

"Nothing that serious, it's just an anxiety attack. Come on, mate. You've got this."

With a mountain of effort, I focus on my breathing. In, out… in, out. When my breathing finally evens out, I push myself up. "Just… take it easy, Scott," Liam cautions, helping me up to my very unsteady feet. Cora steps forward, pinning me with a concerned frown. My eyes stray over her shoulder, where I find the prying eyes of Initiative soldiers staring at me.

 _Nice one, Scott,_ I think to myself as I turn and walk away. _Real nice way to make a lasting impression._


End file.
